


seeing you under the stars' light

by Labyrinthinee



Series: JATP tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, First Date, Lots of kissing, This is pure fluff, Tumblr Prompt, but kind of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: Flynn likes kissing Carrie. A lot. It's like the world around her disappears, only emotions and touch and feelings occupying her thoughts and senses. It should scare her that after only two months she can get completely lost in moments like these.It's about time that they finally have their first date.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Series: JATP tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099433
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	seeing you under the stars' light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr from this [list](https://serendipitee.tumblr.com/post/639759379255754752/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and has been so much fun to write.  
> It's completely self-indulgent and pure fluff.  
> The title is from Hayley Kiyoko's 'Pretty Girl' and the last scene inspired by Flynn and Carrie's outfits in the show.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/), I am always happy to chat!
> 
> Have fun reading and feedback is always greatly appreciated 💕  
> Bea x.

#### seeing you under the stars' light

_Thursday nights I like_  
_Seeing you under the stars' light_  
_Through the fire as bright_  
_Wanna know what your love feels like_

Flynn got dragged into the supply closet right after Biology. She was about to protest, when familiar lips met hers, a soft hum escaping instead.

For a long moment the world around her disappeared, only emotions and touch and feelings occupying her thoughts and senses. It should scare her how completely lost she could get in moments like these.

Out of breath, she finally rested her head against the shadow opposite of her, a dopey smile on her lips that she was glad, would never leave this room. She had a reputation to uphold after all.

“A closet, really?” She chuckled.

Carrie shrugged, mumbling something against her lips before capturing them in another kiss.

“What was that?”, asked Flynn innocently, tucking a strand of hair behind Carrie’s ear.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde bit her bottom lip gently. She let out a huff.

Flynn could feel the movement under her hands which rested on Carrie’s neck, playing with her necklace. “History was boring without you.”

“Aww, you missed me?” Flynn teased, lightheartedly, pecking Carrie’s lips because ever since they started kissing about two months ago, she couldn’t get enough.

The first time it happened had been unexpected. There had been a party at Alex’ house, the house filled with everybody from their school and they had met in the kitchen, getting into a hissed discussion about whatever (Flynn pretended like she didn’t remember but it had been about how Carrie. Suddenly, they had been toe to toe, noses almost bumping against each other and before Flynn could stop herself, she had surged forward, kissing the other girl. She had fled the room without checking Carrie’s reaction.

The second time it happened had been a surprise. It had been a week later at another party. This one at the beach and Flynn hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the blonde and how she unnerved her with every word, every look all week. She had excused herself from the conversation between Julie and her ever present crush Luke and disappeared in the waves. Carrie had shown up completely out of the blue, dragging her in a searing kiss as they bopped in the waves, clinging to each other. It had felt like drowning.

The third time it had happened had been expected. The following Monday after the beach party, Mrs Harrison had put them together for a project in music class. Julie had tried to sweet-talk the teacher to let her best friend and Alex switch partners but Flynn had declined, catching Carrie’s eyes as she did so. That afternoon when she had showed up at the Wilson mansion, it hadn’t been awkward when the blonde kissed her in her bedroom and if they had fallen into an easy conversation while cuddling, Flynn couldn’t keep the smile from her face while thinking about it.

Now, two months later, Flynn still liked kissing Carrie way too much but there was so much more. Like the fact, that the blonde remembered her favorite Starbucks order, bringing it with her whenever they studied together or would weave inside jokes into their conversations at school. Or how she had talked amicably with Julie at every party ever since, even inviting her to a beach day with all her friends and Flynn (they had snuck off to make out behind some rocks; it had been an amazing day). She also liked how comfortable Carrie looked in Flynn’s bedroom, on her bed, hair a mess and lipstick smeared.

It should be weird, falling into feelings for a girl you thought you strongly disliked for years, but to Flynn it somehow felt inevitable. After that first kiss everything else had just slipped into place.

Just because she could, she pressed another kiss to Carrie’s lips.

“So, why the closet?”, she repeated her question.

Flynn had come clean to Julie two days ago. Her best friend had simply raised an eyebrow, biting back the smirk and said, “Was that supposed to be a secret?”

“Old habits die hard… and well, the privacy is nice, too.” Carrie pulled her into another passionate kiss, letting their tongues touch and Flynn’s heart race in her chest.

The school bell made them break apart, both laughing breathlessly and picking up their bags from the floor.

“You remember the date later, right?”, asked Carrie as they left the supply closet, earning themselves a few knowing glances from the students passing by.

Date, their first official date. Flynn couldn’t help the tiny sprint of her heart. She tried to act nonchalant, though. “6 p.m. sharp, I’ll be ready.”

“Great.” They had reached the labs, their paths separating. “See you later, Johnson.” Carrie winked, before flipping her hair over her shoulder and disappearing into the classroom.

Flynn hurried to get to Math AP but Mr Fletcher had already started by the time she slipped into the room. Apologizing quickly, she fell into her seat next to Reggie.

Julie’s bandmate stared at her, mouth hanging open until Flynn elbowed him into his side.

“What?”, she hissed.

“You, uh, you got a little bit of Carrie, right there,” he said, pointing to the corner of his mouth.

Flynn couldn’t help the heat rising in her cheeks as she wiped away the lipstick Carrie had left behind. There was no point in hiding the smile, though.

Reggie simply leaned over, nudging his elbow against hers. “You know Alex will have you spy on all their band rehearsals, so he can learn the choreographies, right?”

Rolling her eyes, Flynn pulled out her books and pencil case. “I am not going to watch Dirty Candy’s band rehearsals,” she shot back indignantly.

He huffed out a laugh. “You never know. A few months ago, you said, you hated her.”

She couldn’t deny it, couldn’t come up with a well-thought-out response (that didn’t include giving away too much about Carrie’s past) either and while Reggie crowed about finally winning an argument against her, Flynn’s mind was far away, dreaming of her first official date with Carrie.

\- - -

Carrie took her bowling, both of them getting extremely competitive about it and Flynn couldn’t say what she enjoyed more; their ribbing, dissing each other with the most ridiculous insults or the quick, casual touches and kisses.

When they left the bowling alley, it was already dark out and she expected the date to be over. But instead of driving her home, Carrie parked her BMW down by the beach.

Flynn was about to protest, but the blonde had already left the car, opening the trunk and what else could she do, but get out as well.

When Carrie showed up with a picnic basket next to her, though, Flynn snapped.

“Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”

She had to resort to teasing because otherwise, she’d do something stupid, like blurt out words, that neither of them was ready to say, yet. It didn’t change the fact, that her heart felt full and light at the same time, fluttering in her chest.

Carrie ignored the little snap, simply tugging her down towards the beach.

They took their shoes off, the sand feeling cool beneath their feet.

Only after they had sat down on the blanket, did Carrie start speak up. “I asked Julie and she said, that you had an astronomy phase in middle school and would tell her useless facts about constellations and stars every day.”

“They weren’t useless,” said Flynn automatically before her mind caught up with the rest of Carrie’s statement. _Oh_. She had talked to Julie about this, had made an effort to surprise her, to find something new that she’d love to talk about. To keep her heart inside her body, she surged forward, kissing Carrie.

It was a sloppy kiss, their mouths not really finding each other but it did the trick. When they broke away, Flynn had caught her escaping heart, calming it down enough to not fear it spilling truths left and right. She leaned forward once more, a lot more carefully this time and their next kiss was sweet, innocent and afterwards, they settled down.

Their sides touched, heads so close, that if they turned them, their noses would brush against each other.

“So, hit me,” whispered Carrie into the night.

Flynn sought out her fingers with her hand, wounding them together. She squeezed gently, before she pulled them up towards the sky, pointing at five stars in the shape of a W. “That right there is the constellation of Cassiopeia…”

\- - -

Years later when they moved in together after college, Carrie made sure, to hang a picture of the night sky during their first date in their bedroom. Flynn liked to call her the cheesy one in their relationship, just to have Julie remind her, that she still kept the receipt of the bowling alley in her wallet.


End file.
